goofyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's PhilharMagic
Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 4-D film attraction at several Disney parks released 8 October 2003. Summary Goofy, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. After accidentally disturbing a cat, Goofy lugs in an electrical cord and gets electrocuted. Minnie Mouse then tells the guests to put on their "opera glasses" after reminding them that, as a courtesy to the attraction, there should not be eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography during the show. After this instruction, Minnie then realizes that Donald Duck has gone missing and goes to tell Mickey Mouse. Goofy, through a misunderstanding, then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Donald, who is sleeping in a box. Mickey races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Donald to unpack the instruments. Mickey places his famous Sorcerer's hat on the podium, then dashes off the stage, ordering Donald "And don't touch my hat!" After Donald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's hat, disobeying Mickey's order, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. Donald tells the instruments to "stop it" and the instruments stop, except for a small flute. However, when Donald bullies the flute, the other instruments rise up, creating a whirlwind of magic and music as the "Mickey Mouse March" plays. Donald loses the hat in the storm and passes through scenes from different Disney animated features while trying to retrieve the hat. After the whirlwind passes, Donald finds himself in a dark place. Lumière lights a flame and begins to sing "Be Our Guest". The aroma of food, including an apple pie, fills the air. When a bunch of champagne bottles pop off their corks, quick blasts of wind blow. Lumière teeters on a tomato rolling towards the audience at the end of the song. The darkness comes back for a second. When the light returns, we find ourselves in Fantasia. The music from The Sorcerer's Apprentice plays as the Magic Brooms enter the room, splashing water on Donald and washing away the dirty dishes left behind from the previous scene. The audience also gets blasted with water. A broom smaller than Donald comes in, carrying a big bucket. Donald snatches the bucket away and laughs, but only gives it back when a gigantic broom comes in. The giant broom spills water on Donald, taking us into The Little Mermaid, where Ariel is singing "Part of Your World". At the end of the song, an electric eel shocks Donald when he tries to kiss Ariel. Next, we fade to The Lion King, where Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" amidst a menagerie of jungle animals rendered in the 3D paper cut-out style. After that, we go into Peter Pan, where the chorus sings "You Can Fly". Peter Pan and Tinker Bell sprinkle pixie dust on Donald, giving him the ability to fly. Finally, we go into Aladdin, where Aladdin and Jasmine are singing "A Whole New World" while flying through the night sky on Carpet. This time, Donald retrieves the hat by Jasmine placing it on his head. Unfortunately, the hat gets knocked off of Donald's head by Iago and Donald jumps after it. Donald falls back into the magical whirlwind from earlier. Donald gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Mickey returns, puts on the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As Mickey finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of the "Mickey Mouse March", the flute that Donald bullied earlier knocks the duck into a tuba. As a fitting end, Donald gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall. Category:Shorts Category:Donald Duck Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy-ness